


After Graduation

by Juun



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that is going to be long. Zadr will happen, but not immediately. Takes place directly after a 6 year college, with flash backs though out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why did he leave?

Today was it. Dib was finally graduating college with a Masters in Criminal Justice.Though Dib was pursuing being a private investigator, he still dreamed of the paranormal. And Zim. Especially Zim. Something felt off, though. Dib felt his gown flitter in the breeze, He missed ZIm.. The Invader had gone to Irk three months ago, without much of a sign he would be back. Dib guessed he left partially to plan, partially to give the future P.I. some time to study.  
Zim had reluctantly become Dib's roommate for 6 years. Dib wanted to learn more about the alien and his race before they most likely never saw each other again after post-grad classes. After promising not to do anything as extreme as look at the extraterrestrial naked (although that had actually already happened in high-skool, unknowingly to Zim) as well as the room being 75% paid by Dib, 25% paid by Zim. (the actual offer was free, But Zim's pride would not allow it.)  
When Zim left, it was right before Dib had began studying daily for finals,  
"I'll be gone awhile.. I don't plan to return before graduation. The Voot is packed and i'm leaving tonight." Zim monotoned  
"You're taking the ship?" Dib thought aloud. "okay. But, you know you're going to miss finals, and you'll definitely flunk the year.."  
"i didn't really intend to be on earth this long, I stayed for the same reason you did." Zim stated, never really showing emotion.  
Dib cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I don't have another option, Zim." Dib protested.  
"Oh?" Zim smirked knowingly "Did Tak's ship break? I am not stupid, Dib. I know as well as you that at any given time you could have hopped planets. Why you'd want to stay, on the other hand, is not as obvious. By the way, you need to hide Tak's ship better, Under that oak tree is not safe, let alone you could always just use the cloaking feature."  
Dib looked a little more lively now, exclaiming "There's a cloaking feature?!"  
"yes. Anyway, don't be worried about my loans. If you think that's why I should stay. I have perfected a counterfeit money system. It's been ten years and I have yet to be noticed, as far as I'm concerned, it can’t be discovered. "  
"I can personally arrest you for that." Dib said, although he knew what Zim was about to say  
"Under what evidence, Dib-stink?" Zim smirked wickedly. He was well aware of the laws now.  
"anyway, you should start studying, Am I right?" Zim said, picking up Gir.  
"We go now?" gir shrilled  
"yes. we do." Zim replied  
"wait, Zim!" dib shouted before Zim walked out the door,."  
"what is it?" zim asked, annoyed.  
"what was your reason for staying?"Dib was still confused  
Zim cackled, "Human studing"  
Dib had suddenly felt exposed.  
as he studied, he couldn't help but think how empty the room would be, No more Gir asking "what're you doing" or "I know! the answer is Tacos!"  
But, mostly, no more Zim. Dib never really considered him a friend, just a roomie at the most pleasant of moments, Zim really, for the most part, read books like "the call of Cthulhu" and "The hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy." he found these to be "humorous, and obviously written by humans."the most noise he made was the howling laughs at these books.  
As usual, Dib awoke in a pile of books at his desk. But there was something in front of him right now. He straightened his glasses to find it was an envelope. he opened it. Inside was a letter and $10,000. Dib was scared this was a hoax or drug money in the wrong place until he remembered Zim's statements earlier and recognized the handwriting.  
"it's the rest of the room and the rest of my loans. if no one asks you for my loans, keep it. I'm sure you could use it."


	2. Why did he help?

Dib was zapped out of his memories when he heard his name called. They finally stopped the speeches to start handing out diplomas. He walked up the stage. He had done this a few other times, but that didn't make it less nerve-wracking. He looked to the audience, and, as usual, Dr Membrane choose to attend Gaz’s graduation instead. But, was that... Zim?!! What was he doing here? Maybe it wasn't Zim... After all, where was Gir? Dib did the usual shake and take, and he was walking off stage into a set when someone yelled. "The dog is eating the cake!” Dib tripped over the last step, and almost fell flat on his face until someone caught him. He looked up to see Zim. They both started at each other awkwardly. Zim hand done this on instinct and wanted to drop the human, to mash his face in the dirt… But, then he remembered what had happened on Irk. Dib was his only hope.  
Dib rushed himself to his feet, gained his bearings, and returned to his seat. A smile was on his face, although even he himself didn't know why.


	3. Why is he so stubborn?

Dib returned to his dorm to pack up his belongings. He had not forgotten that Zim basically french-dipped him in front of hundreds of their colleagues, but he would honestly like to pretend it hadn’t happened. It made him remember. Remember those times in eighth-grade. He was almost positive that, at the time, he was madly in love with Zim. It was, of course, in-fact a crush. After all, he no longer had these feelings, and was almost positive that at those confusing times, lust was everywhere. There was no feeling but the the sticky-hot idea of sex everywhere in his mind. Dib later found that it was actually not love due to two things. The first was that he never really liked the idea of being gushy like so many of his classmates. He found it revolting, and doubly so when pictured with Zim. The second was a memory so horrible, Dib liked to imagine it was just a bad dream. 

It was the Summer Dance. His own date had, of course, cancelled last minute. Dib was sure she would, that she was just leading him on. It was no surprise. He had gotten a cheap corsage just in case she actually decided to go. As that turned out not to happen, and he was carrying it in his pocket for half the night. Until he saw Zim. Dib’s heart lept. He steadily walked over, even as his leg felt like they had turned to jello. 

“No date, Zim?” Dib asked, trying to stay cool.

“Of course not. No one is worthy!” snapped the alien.

“Uh… would you… like to… be my date?” Dib tried asking, but each word got progressively quieter. He was sure Zim didn’t hear, but took the corsage out of his pocket anyway.

Zim looked at him quizzically, before shouting

“You’re even dumber than I thought! I said no one was worthy. Do you think you are an exception?!” Zim laughed and left to start telling people that Dib had just asked him out. The students laughed with Zim, but none of them understood why Zim had denied the boy. 

Dib was so lost in his memories again, that he had not noticed Zim step into the room. 


	4. Why would they do that?

Zim closed the door with a bit of force. The sound brought Dib back to the present.

“so, now that you finished school, where will you be living?”

“a condo. No one asked for your loans, so I put in a down payment” Dib said with a shurg.

“let Zim come with you.” this was spoken as though it was not a question.

“what?! Why? School is over for me, Zim. I don't need your payment. Besides, was six years not enough? And, the condo only has one bedroom. Would you sleep on the couch?!” Dib was getting hysterical.

“Let me explain.” Zim said, level headed.

Dib felt like he was about to have a panic attack, but still replied. “okay."

“ when I went to Irk, It was because the Tallests said I needed to be spoken with. They said they needed to talk to be about the status of my mission. It had been 15 years since I last saw them, so I suspected it was just some kind of progress check. But what I found was…" Zim looked crushed “I found that I had actually been sent to my death. They didn't know earth existed. They wanted me in space for eternity. ‘15 years.’ they said. ‘15 years this joke has gone on. It's been too many. We are unauthorizing you as an invader. You can keep your lab, but we are disabling your video phone. This is the last time you will speak to us. Anything to say?’ and I asked how I was supposed to live. They told me it would be best to stay on earth, as it would not be possible to relocate. If I was desprete, they said I could always go back to food courtia. I'm… for the first time in. My life Dib… I feel. Scared.”

Zim sat on the bed, hugging his own knees.

“I'm not sure if I believe all this.” Dib replied at last.

“you have to believe Zim! Now I barely have a house! I don't even think my lab is worth going back for!"

“well… maybe it's true. But how do I know? How am I supposed to believe this isn't another scheme?!"

“Zim will prove it. I will pay for another, two bedroom condo. I will also pay for your student loans. All of them.”

“as nice as that sounds, it doesn't mean much. You literally have unlimited funds. Besides, I don't want you to be at the condo all day. I'll believe you, if you get a job. I don't even care what it is. Not like you need the money.” Dib decided this was the best option. Zim would never agr-  
“consider it done." Zim gave a hopeful smile.

Dib wondered what he just got himself into.


	5. why was it a four?

“Okay, last box.” Dib grunted. Although Zim didn’t have much, Dib had quite a few different things to take from his dorm. Books, mainly. Dib had quite a few non fiction volumes. And The Sherlock Cannon. He was quite a role model. Well… only after he stopped the drug abuse.  
Moving was made easier with the Voot Cruisers, and Zim caved into Dib’s request to show him use the cloaking feature. But the real issue was getting the boxes out of the ship, and into the house. All they had was themselves. And Gir, but he proved to be problematic. They would have been done much sooner if the had noticed Gir moving a box back in the Voot as soon as it was pulled out.  
“Gir” Dib said, in a tone like speaking to a child “could you get everyone tacos?”  
“Accually, Gir, here is three-hundred dollars. Buy as many as they will give you with that.”  
Gir had a look of pure joy as he danced off.  
“Nearest taco place?” Zim asked  
“20 minutes to get there and back. We probably have 45.” Dib replied, running to the ships with Zim following.

But that was an hour ago.  
“Should we start looking?” Dib asked.  
“Nah.” replied Zim. “He has a gps, plus i once dropped him off in a field, flew my Voot home and he was already there.”  
“Well, anyway.” Dib chuckled. “We need to find you a job.” he opened his laptop and started to look at listings.  
“Anything fun? Like, killing things?” the alien asked  
“Zim.” Dib needed to think of how to say this. “Okay...okay. Zim. it is illegal to kill anything except a sick animal. Don’t get any ideas. But, what I am saying… you would have to work up to that. You have a bachelor's degree, which is a good start. But it’s not enough to be able to kill kittens.” Dib rubbed between his eyes. He had just explained killing cats as a goal.  
“Okay, i have an idea. I am going to write down ten things you would be able to work as now. You will choose the best six. You will roll a die, and that’s what you will apply for.”  
The list went in no order as follows

Cashier at a grocery store  
Fry cook  
Barista  
Floor assistant at clothing store  
Receptionist  
Customer service at Walmart  
Pizza delivery  
Mail carrier  
Tech support  
Telemarketer

Zim picked up the list.  
“I know they look dumb for someone who used to be an invader, but if you do really good, you can get to something better.” Dib tried to sound encouraging.  
“Okay. I have picked.” Zim said.  
1 Cashier at a grocery store  
2 Customer service at Walmart  
Fry cook not again  
3 Floor assistant at clothing store  
Receptionist i will not be a slave of the phone  
4 Barista  
Pizza delivery too close to fry cook. And i don't have a licence.  
5 Mail carrier  
6 Tech support  
Telemarketer still not a phone-slave.

Zim handed the list back to Dib

The die was thrown.

There was a silence until the die skid off the table, on to the floor and land onto Gir’s foot. “I gots tacos! Hey, it’s a four! I win!”

“Barista?” Dib asked.  
“Barista.” Zim replied, disappointed he hadn’t gotten 5.


	6. Why is that a thing?

After applying to about 5 coffee houses and a starbucks, Zim gotten one interview. And only to the one he hoped he didn't get. Starbucks.

Zim borrowed a suit from Dib, and he thought about ruining the interview purposely... But then he thought of Dib. How proud Dib would be. Zim recalled the day he and the human had met. Only Dib saw through the disguise. Dib had hated Zim until middle school. He seemed to tolerate Zim in that three year span. In eighth grade, he even, dare say, enjoyed being with Zim. That was short lived, and ended abruptly after the dance. And Zim had to admit, even though it was harsh of him and entirely his own fault, he missed the company of his rival.. Were they still rivals? zim had thought of Dib as an acquaintance, but… now, Zim was sure. they had became friends. He walked out of his bedroom. He wanted to say bye to his… pal? But Dib left a note." post-grad class. Good luck! “

Zim sighed. He walked to starbucks, remembering the practice interviews Dib had done with him. “Walking in, stand up straight.” Dibs voice echoed in Zim's head.

He did as he was told.  
“Mister … Zim Neil Allen?” Spoke the interviewer. “I’m Sean Troy.” Sean gave Zim a bruising handshake. “Why don’t you come into my office?”  
Zim did as he was requested.  
After a few questions, like “what are your hobbies?” “Where do you see yourself in 5 years?” and “are you able to work quickly, but with quality?”

To which the answers where “Reading Douglas Adams’ work ” “As a vet” and “I think so, with the right coaching.”  
After these questions rose the the point of mental exhaustion, Zim had gotten the barista job.  
As Zim went home. He was unsure how he felt. Happy for getting a job? Excited for what DIb would say? Scared he would serve drinks this the rest of his life? Then he walked into the condo.  
Dib had just set cake was on the table. It read “Better luck next time!”  
“It’ll be okay, Zim.” Dib said, giving a saddened look.  
“Dib. I got the job.” Zim said, unamused.  
“Really!? That’s great! I guess I’ll freeze this one instead!” The boy promptly pulled a cake out of the freezer reading “Congrats!”  
“Woo hoo! Zim! We’re offically roommates again!” Dib was so excited, he hugged Zim. Dib was hugging his rival. And Zim wasn’t fighting.  
“Sorry.” Dib said, pulling away.  
“It’s okay.” Zim said. “I think. Friends hug, don’t they?”  
“Yeah, but Zim, are we friends?” Dib said.  
“Well, i could be wrong. But I think so. We help each other in hard times, we stuck through hating each other so we could both go to college. We live together at earth-age 24.” The alien listed  
“Zim.” Dib interrupted . “You’re right this time. We are. We’re...friends.” Dib smiled.  
The moment was ruined when Gir dove face first in the cake.  
“I’ll share if you guys are really nice!” Gir screeched.  
“When do you get your schedule?”  
“Next week. I got my uniform though. I’ll, I don’t know, unpack while you go to classes. But we forgot one tiny detail.” Zim said, suddenly rembering  
“Hmm?”Dib said with a head tilt.  
“What are we going to do with Gir? Trust me when I say you want him alone as seldom as possible.” Zim shuddered, “The Angry Monkey” show memories flooding his head  
“Well, I don’t think my clients will mind having him with me. Considering there could be some pretty grim cases, I think he might cheer them up.”  
“Really? You really want him in your work life? Are you sure?” Zim said, not believing that he was hearing correctly.  
“Sure.” Dib said with a shrug.  
“Thank you so much!” Zim had finally managed to get rid of that idiot robot. He did what he felt was showing friendly gratitude, threw his arms around Dib’s neck and lightly kiss the human’s lips.  
“Uh.” Dib started to blush. “Zim. that, that is not...what friends do. That is what people in love do.”  
Zim turned dark green “I messed up. But do we have to go back to being rivals?”  
“No, it’s,” Dib rubbed under his glasses. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. Just… okay, the most touching friends do is a handshake, a hug for deep moments and chicks, light punches if we get competitive at games, and a slap on the butt if we’re ever playing sports.” Dib tried explaining human customs.

“A slap? where? How?” Zim was more confused now. He hit Dib lots back in the day. But they hated each other then.

“Forget it, I didn’t-”

“No! Show Zim! What is a slap of the butt? Do it to me, after all, it’s friendly.”

Between the kiss and now slapping Zim on the butt, Dib wondered what Zim’s definition of a friend was.

Dib turned the reddest Zim had ever seen the boy, then a sharp pain blistered on his rear.

“That was friendly?” Zim was still confused, and now in pain  
“I don’t get it either, but I don’t really play sports. Can we just forget this happened?” Dib knew he was going to try to forget  
“Okay. I don’t know if you explained it correctly, but I don’t want you to do that again.”  
Dib almost said he didn't want to do it again, but that might be offensive. And a little bit of a lie. He was going to try to forget all of this….now.


	7. Why did he not think of lemon juice?

As what Zim called “the final week of freedom” began, more things got done then he thought was possible by one human alone. Then again, he wasn't quite human. And the pak legs did prove to be quite useful. In the end of 10 hours, Zim had finished unpacking, washed and shined the dishes, vacuumed, and made a barrier in his room where Gir would sleep in. Gir was not the most quiet, or least dangerous thing even in slumber .  
Meanwhile, Dib began to look for a place to call his office. He had considered a Sherlock-style by which people would would come to the condo with their case. In the long run he decided against because of several reasons. The first was that Gir would be stuck with Zim when he was off. Then, Dib would be at home most of the day, causing a bit of a hypocritical response, as that was the point of Zim’s job. Finally… Dib didn't want to think about it too much, but he was falling for Zim again. He didn't like that idea, but denial is a horrible place to stay. In his own mind, maybe just needed a distraction. After all, the past 3 weeks had been very Zim focussed. On the other hand, Dib thought, what if the space will just make him want to be with the alien more? What if the space was just going to be so great, that he would cherish anytime with Zim at all? He decided to cross that bridge when he got to it.  
After every law firm in 5 miles either denied him due to lack of experience, lack of space, or just lack of use, Dib called it a day. And returned home.  
“Whoa, Zim!” Dib exclaimed “the place looks amazing! you did all this one day? “  
“Everything I do is amazing. But, yes.” Zim replied, not accepting the compliment. “How did the office search go?”  
“Pretty bad. I won't be as close to home as I wanted to be.”  
“Well…” Zim thought for a moment “what if you go to them? Just make sure you bring Gir.”  
“Zim! That’s a great idea! I’ll just go when needed, and watch Gir if I don't have a case. I’ll put up some ads online. Meanwhile, you can show me your cleaning secrets for the next week so it always looks this awesome!”  
“Zim shows no secrets! But, if you mean getting coffee stains out of a mug with lemon juice, I can show you that.” Zim beamed. It was about time Dib recognized the Irken’s superiority.


	8. Why did the rating change?

Dib woke up, startled. He pleaded to any entity that was listening, but it was no use. He knew what he had dreamt, and he knew he was hard. There was nothing he could do. He was disgusted with himself. He knew liked, and this time maybe even loved the alien. But now... He was just plain and simple lusting.  
To be honest, He was not surprised that the dream happened, or shocked by the content of his wet-nightmare. He was just surprised it had taken so long for the actual thing to happen. None the less, while the dream was pleasant, he could not help but be upset by it. Zim was his first friend. Dib was pretty sure Gaz never counted as a friend. But... While he didn't know how he would even accomplish such a feat as asking Zim to be his boyfriend, or how to get him into bed. And he was positive he would surely ruin their friendship if he did anything wrong in the relationship. Dib knew the alien's anatomy from that day in High Skool.  
He noticed Zim was taking more trips to the restroom then he used to. He also found that Zim was most likely rubbing one out, because every now and then there would be some one in the bathroom at the same time, and they would come out of the bathroom saying things like "someone is having fun in there" That's when Dib's plan was formed. He originally planned to video tape and show it to people as pay back for the dance last year. But after he actually did manage to use his phone and capture and see the alien pleasing himself, he lost all interest. Dib wanted to keep the footage to himself. Not because it was so weird of an anatomy, or even because he still liked Zim. The reason was simply that he finally didn't feel the need to have it anywhere online. He was content with just having his own little black mail. He never found a need for it, and it still sat on his laptop to this day, untouched since that day eleven years ago.

Meanwhile Zim was "having fun" again. Sleeping, dreaming of Dib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find this after chapter 8, the rating up to chapter 7 was "teen." Hence the name of the chapter


	9. Why did they have the same idea?

Dib next day was Zim's first day at Starbucks. He left at 3:30 AM, as he was in the crowd that would open the store. As such, He walked off to work, still thinking of his dream. They happened nightly now, and Zim was becoming quite fond of them.

Dib woke up At 9:30. He didn't have classes anymore, and he had yet to get his first case. He looked at his clock. Zim would be home in one hour. Gir was still sleeping. He did what the best thing idea in his head was to ask Zim out. He ordered the Invader's favorite pizza.  
After ordering and extra large olive, mushroom and garlic pizza, then texting Zim telling him not to eat as there would be food at home. The only part that Dib could see going wrong was Gir waking up. As such, he ordered a medium pepperoni for the robot.

When the pizzas got it the condo, Dib tipped the delivery girl, paid for the pizza and began "Operation Boyfriend."  
Just when the final touches where being placed, Dib heard his phone buzz. He looked to see it was Zim asking what kind of coffee the boy liked. Dib replied with "a caramel latte" not because this was his drink of choice, but because he knew it would buy him some time.  
Ten minutes later, the plan was set, and Zim arrived.  
"Hey!" Dib spoke, trying to act like nothing happening "how was day one?"  
"Exhausting." Replied Zim. "I better move up fast because even my best doesn't seem to be enough for the the manager, Mr Troy. Anyway, food?"  
"Yup, got your favorite pizza. Have the first slice."  
Zim was about to open the box when he handed Dib the drink. They stared at each other. A long silence followed.  
"Uh... Aren't you hungry?" Dib asked  
"Well, you look tired. Have the coffee. Make sure I got the kind you wanted. It's under the cardboard" Zim replied.  
"Only if you eat the pizza." Dib was getting impatient.  
"Fine, on three. One, two three."  
As Dib took off the sleeve, and Zim open the box, they started laughing.  
"Of course!" Dib chuckled  
"Yes, obviously!" Zim gave a howling laugh.

In the box top Dib wrote "Zim, will you be my boyfriend?"  
Under the coffee sleeve was in sharpie "Dib, date me."  
They snorted laughs a few more times, hugged, then shared a gentle kiss.


	10. Why didn't they do this sooner?

It was the first time for both of them. Dib knew Zim was nervous, and so was the boy himself. But, as scared as he was, he was ready. This might be the night.  
Zim came home from work, it had been two weeks and Dib still didn’t have a case. He was getting more aggressive online with his ad posting. But that didn’t really matter at the moment. All that mattered was Zim’s comfort.  
As such, Dib did what he felt would be relaxing to his alien. He showered for quite a while, making sure to scrub everywhere and dry off thoroughly. He applied some light cologne, and laid a fresh, fluffy sheet in front of the electric fire place, which was on a low setting. Dib dimmed the lights a tad. He knew Zim could see well in darkness, but his own eyes would be bothered by the harshness, even more so without his glasses. Dib waited. And waited. the flickering of the fireplace and the dim lights had a lulling effect that put him to sleep until he heard the door. Zim was home.  
“hey...” Dib said, groggy. Zim was a bit confused, never seeing the human sleep on the floor.  
“you’re tried? go back to sleep.” Zim understood it must be exhausting putting ads up all over the internet.  
“no... Zim...” Dib was at a loss of words, and still half asleep. “just... sit with me.”  
Dib said, not knowing what would happen.  
Zim did as he was asked. Sitting awkwardly next to Dib.  
“Zim... do you... want to...” Dib didn't know how to finish the sentence, so Zim did it for him.  
“yes. I want to.” Zim passionately kissed Dib, His snake-like tongue wrapped around Dib’s flat one. little gasps escaping their mouths.  
Dib slid off his jacket. Zim removed his Starbucks hat and shirt, and Dib saw the Irken half naked again, in a completely different light. Zim lacked nipples, but had well formed abs. Zim did, however, have a navel.  
Pushing Zim back, Dib asked “Zim... do you want this? will you trust me?”  
Zim looked right at Dib with heavy lidded eyes. “yes, Dib. I will trust you.”  
Dib sank to his knees, straddling Zim. He licked the aliens belly-button, and Zim shivered and let out small squeaks.  
“please, Zim. Don’t hold back. i want to hear you.” Dib asked, switching his attention to the antennae. He sucked on on, while gently rubbing the other. Zim shivered and gasped, letting out a low moan.  
“yes, Zim. like that.” the human praised, removing his top and pants, leaving only his glasses and boxers.  
Zim looked down to see the tent in Dib’s pants, and Dib noticed. He them removed Zim’s uniform pants, reveling the alien was indeed commando. Dib got harder at the thought. He looked at the alien’s member, it was just as he recalled. a slit that Zim’s shaft would slide out of. Dib licked his lips, eager. He slowly lowered him self, ready to taste Zim’s essence. Zim squealed, not expecting this. Dib bobbed his head, and it was great until the shaft began to wiggle in his mouth. Dib decided to suck harshly, that would keep it in place.  
And indeed it did. That is, until Dib got off of the member completely.  
Zim whined. “Diiib...” he moaned.  
“Zim. I need you to listen. Do you want to be in me? or do you want me in you?”  
“i... want you in me.” Zim blushed, it sounded so lewd.  
Dib was able to quickly locate Zim’s hole. It was where a human’s would be. Putting a lubed finger into Zim, then two. and Zim was gone, in a world where arousal was the only purpose. Dib rolled a condom onto his own shaft, then stoked him self to full hardness just before slowly entering Zim. Dib moved Zim to where the Irken was now sitting up, while Dib was inside, sitting cross legged.  
“Zim...” Dib moaned “you feel perfect. oh god...”  
“Yes... Dib.” Zim looked right at Zim, giving him a wild look. “Fuck me. Hard.”  
Dib did as he was told, driving into his boyfriend. everything felt hot. The air was feeling heavy, as if they were in a sauna. Zim’s antenna were twitching, catching Dib’s attention. he rubbed it a bit, and Zim made a noise not unlike that of a cat.  
“are you purring?” Dib said, bemused.  
“no.” Zim replied quickly, the purring stopped.  
“it’s okay. I want to hear how much you like this” Dib said, giving an extra hard  
thust that made Zim see stars. And purr again.  
Zim wanted more, but Dib couldn’t seem to keep up.  
“lay down.” Zim said. Dib did so, a bit confused. Then Zim started riding him. His was just the thing to make both of them scream.  
“Fuuuuuuck...Zim. I’m... gonna...” Dib couldn’t handle this.  
Zim was lost until he felt the condom expand. Dib was finished, and Zim was almost there. He slammed himself down on Dib, then came.  
they lay there, panting a few minutes before Dib asked, “my room or yours?”  
“hmm?” Zim was still lost.  
“where do you want to sleep? my room or yours?”  
“yours” was Zim’s reply.  
Dib, still naked, picked up Zim. He was surprisingly light. The placed the alien on the bed, then laid down himself, covering them. Dib fell asleep first, and when his breathing evened Zim decided now would be perfect.


	11. Why wasn't he asleep?

“i love you.” Zim said. Half asleep, the boy responded “I love you, too.”  
Then both their eyes shot open  
“why weren't you asleep?” Zim gasped.  
“Did you really say that?” The human smiled.  
”...It means... in irken...uh... It’s...” Zim tried to find a word that meant deep connection, but not love.  
“it’s okay.” Dib cooed. “you don’t have to say it. Because now I know you do. so, when ever you’re ready.”  
Dib snuggled back into Zim’s chest.  
Zim leaned over, and whispered in Dib’s ear. “I really do love you, though...” and while the boy was asleep this time, Zim hugged the human closer.


	12. Why did it take so long?

When Zim woke up, Dib was already awake, and Speaking on the phone to someone.  
"Yes, ma'am, I will do my best to find out if your husband's being unfaithful. If you could tell me a good time to come-by, I will be there... a good time for me? preferably when Mr. Johnson is not at home. Oh, Um, I must insist that you let me bring my dog. He's friendly. He has a calming effect that helps me think clearly. Okay, so... 9 PM you say? Ah, he works at night. I see. Okay, I will be there! Now, I'll just need that address of the place you want to meet at.  
109 Oak Avenue? That's pretty close to my location. I should make it there pretty easily. Gir and I will be there at 9. Yes, Gir is my dog. Okay. Yes, see you then."  
Dib tapped his phone and turned around to see Zim, looking confused.  
"Zim!" Dib exclaimed. "I got a case! I'm meeting Mrs. Johnson to see if her husband's cheating on her. I'm so excited! Are you off today?" Dib was on top of the world. He kissed Zim playfully, nipping on the Irken's lips.

"Yeah, I finally have a day off." This week had been exhausting for Zim

"It's only 10. We have seven hours before I need to get ready. Is there... Anything you want to...do?" Dib asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Yes." Zim replied. "I would like to have some cereal."  
"Okay. I honestly didn't really expect you to give into that." Dib shrugged.

They ate cereal together, content to be at the same table.  
"Food!" Gir shirked, walking in.  
"Hey there!" Dib said. "You ready to go on a case with me tonight, Gir?"  
"Okay!" Gir then raised his voice an octave "what's a case?"  
Dib was about to explain when Zim began shaking his head aggressively. Dib decided Zim knew best.


	13. Why didn't he want to stay?

It was 11:30 when Dib returned home. Seeing Zim asleep, Dib crawls into bed with him.  
"How was it?" Zim asked, feeling movement.  
"Good." Dib answers. "Confidential, but good. Wanna fuck?  
"No, Dib. I have to work in less then five hours" Zim whined.  
"Okay, well I better get started on this." Dib was about to slide off the bed until Zim grabbed the boy.  
"You just got home! Take a break! Get some sleep..." Zim snuggled unto Dib's back.  
"...fine." Dib replied.

Zim truly hoped the annoyed-tone was just in his own imagination.


	14. Why did he let this happen?

ZIm woke up at 3, giving himself just enough time to get ready for work. As he got out of bed, He noticed Dib was still asleep. He thought about the previous night, and how Dib sounded like he just wasn't interested in any thing about Zim other then his sexuality. Maybe he was just tired, Zim thought, and decided to let the boy sleep. 

As Zim closed the door to leave, the sound of the lock woke up Dib.  
"Well, I have all day to start to work. Better get to it!" Dib exclaimed. 

Time passed, and Dib's phone buzzed a few times, unnoticed. Soon, Zim was home.

There where papers all over the place, and Dib didn't seem to notice this boyfriend was in the same room.  
"Oh, you're awake." Zim said, making his presence known.  
"Yeah." Dib replied, not looking up from one of the many documents.  
"How long have you been up?" Zim was getting considered.  
"I woke up when you left." Dib monotoned  
"Uh, I texted you..." Zim didn't know how to feel right now.  
"m'okay." Dib was getting annoyed.  
"'M'okay?!' Dib, have you even ate today?"  
Gir promptly walked in with a plate of waffles.  
"...Gir has been feeding you?" Zim was extremely worried.  
Dib picks up a waffle. "Huh?" He says, before taking a bite of it.

"Dib... Dib! Look at me!" Zim raised his voice.  
"What, Zim, what?! Tell me so I can get back to my research!"

Zim looks at Dib for a long minute before uttering "you look just like Dr. Membrane."  
"I do not!" Dib felt this was the highest form of insult "He barley knew I existed! Now, can we-"  
"-Talk about this later? Dib, that is straight from your father's vocabulary. I will leave you alone now, but I want you to think about how you are treating my existence right now." Zim said, calmly before walking Into the bedroom that he used before Dib and he shared a space.  
Dib tried to think of work again, but one sentence kept bouncing in his head.  
"what have I done?"


	15. Why did he have to say that?

Dib had to fix this mess he got himself into. Literally. He could not see the floor, it was coated with papers. but, also, figuratively. He needed to clean the mess he made in Zim's heart. Okay. thought Dib. That was corny even in his own head.  
but, really. He needed to show Zim. To promise that he was serious. He is truly in love with Zim.  
That's when it hit him.

Promise.  
Serious.  
Love.  
Dib needed a ring.

The Johnson case was done after just a week, Mrs. Johnson was being paranoid. The texts were one sided and Mr. Johnson even stated he was uninterested in the suspected mistress.

Dib was looking up ring designs when Zim walked in.  
Dib frantically closed the laptop  
"What was that?" The alien asked.  
"Confidential. Very, very confidential!" Dib stammered.  
"Alright," Zim sighed, "I'll talk to you later."  
That went well, Dib thought.  
While Zim looked up other condos available.


	16. Why is this the end?

Dib was ready, Today was it. He had a plan and it would work. When Zim came home, he would tell him his plans. Zim would say "yes." Dib just knew it,  
Until he got a phone call.  
"Dib?" Zim asked, on the other end.  
"Yes?" Dib sang  
"I would text you, but this is long and I only have fifteen minutes of break left. Dib...I have found another condo. I will be leaving as soon as I get the Voot. I'm sorry, Dib. I suppose we have just never really been compatible. I'll also be taking Gir."  
"...okay. " Dib was floored, the love of his life was leaving. Then, he received a new plan. "I won't make you stay, Zim. Although, I would like to say goodbye, if you will let me. Can I met you by the Voot when you get home?"  
Zim took a long pause before saying "Very well." And hanging up.  
Plan Husband was now in motion.  
it was four hours later when Zim got off work.  
"Zim."  
"Dib."  
"Zim, where will you be going?" Dib attempted small talk.  
"I'm not sure. For now the same city, but ultimately most likely food courtia, again." Zim sighed  
"But you hate that place!"  
"Yes, well, it was fun with you at first, but I suppose all good things come to an end. It's been horrible, Dib. You don't look at me. If it weren't for the occasional sex I don't think you would care that I'm even alive." the alien's voice got louder.  
"I love you." Dib said.  
"Do you expect me to actually believe that?! Zim spat  
"just..." Dib started to cry. "Just hear me out. I haven't had a case in two weeks. I've been looking for something I could get you. I wanted it to be perfect. And..." Dib was absolutely sobbing "I figured it all out. I'll get up when you do, I'll only work when you're gone... And....and...."  
"And?" Zim repeated, slightly interested  
Dib took out the box with a wedding band. It was simple, gold, but had etched on it was the Irken words meaning "our hate became love"  
"And this is all useless if you leave. And you can. I'm not stopping you. I know I don't deserve you." Dib cried harder.  
Until Zim hugged him.  
"I don't like it when you cry." Zim said, petting the boy's hair. "Please, Dib. Please promise me you will be true to your word. Please. You will not get another chance. I will not tell you that I am leaving if you break this promise. Please, Dib. Don't put me though this again.  
"I promise." Dib replied.  
"Then, yes. I shall marry you."  
"Thank you." Dib started crying again "Thank you so much! I love you...so much" Dib was getting tired, the emotions leaving him exhausted.  
"Let's go home. You need to sleep." Zim stated.  
They walked home. Dib laid down on his bed, and the alien followed. Before falling asleep, Zim remembered the ring. He dug though Dib's pocket, found the box, and slipped it on.  
"Zim Membrane..." He thought, before falling asleep with a smile.


	17. Epilogue

Zim and Dib became husbands on December 31st of the same year.  
Zim became the manager of Starbucks after just seven months of employment  
Dib retired at age 30 so Zim could go back to school, who was rewarded with a Ph D in veterinary medicine.  
When thrown into work at shelters, Zim grew fond of a tuxedo cat he dubbed Phyllis. He quite liked her, and thought about fostering her until it was found she had feline leukemia. Zim did everything he could, but it was hopeless. He had to kill Phyllis. He couldn't do it. He was holding the needle and being urged by this colleges, but he couldn't. At least, not until he thought of the poor kitten dying slowly. Then he did. He killed Phyllis.  
Zim then took the rest of the day off to cry while hugging Dib tightly.  
As for Gir, somethings never change


End file.
